


Day Twenty-One: Kral Zera

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Kral Zera, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 21: Kral Zera
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron) - one-sided, Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twenty-One: Kral Zera

Lotor was supposed to complete the Kral Zera. He was. But then Keith got involved and someone was fighting him and there was a blast and suddenly they were both being crowned the Emperor of the Galra.

Shiro looked like he was going to shit a brick. Allura looked like she was about to  _ throw _ a brick at Keith.

Listen, he already knew that Allura had a crush on Lotor, but he totally didn’t intend to get married (technically) to Lotor and to get a crush on him (totally) or to find out that Lotor was (also) gay and (might) have a crush on Keith too. It was ~~n’t~~ intended, okay? Everything happened so fast. 

Though Keith found out at their honeymoon that Lotor actually likes taking things slow.


End file.
